It's a Disaster!
by Mari Lynn the Echidna
Summary: Amy and her boyfriend Shadow are invited over to Luz's house for brunch. They are surprised to see their friends there and Sonic! But they're really shocked about Luz's new boyfriend! As they're about to have brunch they discover that they're going to die within twenty four hours! What are they going to do? Includes Shadamy, EspioxOC, ScourgexOC, a bit Sonamy, TailsxOC, and EXExOC


**Hey people it's me Mari once again! Yeah I'm busy with school but I might create one shot stories every weekend. It depends though! Anyways I got inspired by a movie I watched so i decided to write a story based on it. I'll make it a bit different though of course. Yeah you should know Amy, Shadow, Tails, Espio, Scourge, and Sonic belongs to Sega! Sonic EXE belongs to Creepypasta! Luz and Carmen belong to meh! Lexi belongs to LexiChick08 and Alicia belongs to Aliciathewolf45! Also remember that this story will include profanity, a bit of lemon scenes, probably insanity, and other mature things so no children should read this! Enjoy the story! Also no POV's this time.**

It was another ordinary day in Mobius. Just the original day. Nothing went on here and there actually, but it was going to be an interesting day for the pink hedgehog! She was finally going over her best friend's new house with her boyfriend Shadow! She wanted to check the new house out, since her friend used to live in a crowded apartment. Besides she was invited to have brunch with her other friends also. Luz, her best friend, has been bragging to her about meeting this new guy and now their dating. Amy wanted to meet the guy also. Her red car pulled up to a house, the pink hedgehog stopped the car and removed the sunglasses from her emerald eyes. That's right it was Amy Rose! She's now twenty four with long pink quills to her waists and wearing a satin red thigh high dress with matching high heels. She stepped out the car and breathed in the cooling air. It was barely eleven in the morning; she wouldn't need a jacket right? On the passenger side of the car, her boyfriend the black hedgehog with the crimson streaks and the ruby eyes stepped out. He wore a black and red checkered button shirt with a white t-shirt under it with black jeans and his usual shoes. Amy had him dress up too, just for going for brunch with her royal friend Luz. As Amy grabbed her purse before closing the door, she walked over to Shadow and held his hand. He only looked at her before only smiling a bit. As they both turned to look at the house they gasped. The house was upper class! It was a big white house with a white stone pathway leading to the porch. The grass was a dark green and there was flowers planted everywhere. There was even tropical flowers all in a circle with a palm tree in the middle, there was another one with flowers around it too. Amy squeezed Shadow's hand before walking up to the porch. As soon as they reached the red door she calmed herself down first so she won't end up tackling Luz down with a bear hug. She finally reached her hand out and pressed the door bell, it sounded like the chimes from wedding bells. They waited a while before the locks could be heard and the door slowly opens, revealing a white hedgehog with black curly hair to her thighs and ice blue eyes, she wore a white dress that went to her upper leg with matching high heels and a black diamond ring on her finger. She almost nearly fainted when she saw the two.

"Amy! Is that you?! You look kinda different from the last time I saw ya!" Luz shouted

"Yeah it's me!" The two hugged tightly before pulling away, "Aw yeah! Just come on in and everyone's already here" she nervously laughed when she barely noticed Shadow, "Hey Shadow!"

He only responded with a nod. Luz moved out the way to let them in. When Amy and Shadow walked in they looked around. The inside was big and impressive, there was a fireplace in the living room with a huge plasma television and also the steps on the stairs were a dark red color. They walked into the dining room and looked in awe when seeing a crystal chandelier on the ceiling. The table was made out of black marble and the chair cushions were velvet red. They mostly had white and red things in the house. They were surprised when they saw their friends sitting at the table looking at them. There was the brown wolf with the white angel wings, curly blonde hair and the sapphire eyes sitting next to the purple chameleon looking dressed up. The lavender hedgehog with the ruby eyes sat next to the yellow fox with the two tails just moving around a bit. Then there was Shadow's younger sister, the black hedgehog with the pink streaks and bright green eyes sat by the green hedgehog with the white vest, white shades, two huge scars on his chest, and the bright blue eyes. Then there he was the well-known blue hedgehog with the emerald green eyes known as Sonic! Amy sighed when she looked at Sonic and turned to face Luz,

"What is he doing here?"

"He's just here for brunch, he came here with Tails and Lexi"

"How great…"

Carmen stood up from her seat and slammed her fists on the table, "There! They're here so now where is the fucking food!"

Scourge just chuckled before shaking his head. There was complete silence as everyone stared at her.

Luz waved her hands out in front of her, "Whoa calm down! The food is still getting prepared Car"

Carmen just stared at her before shrugging, "Fine, whatever" and sat back down.

"You gotta calm down Car; want me to kiss your neck?" Scourge asked while waving his eyebrows

Carmen groaned, "You perverted prick"

Amy sat between Alicia and Shadow, "So where's this new boyfriend you always talk about?"

"Yeah!" Lexi shouted, "Where is he Luz!"

The room filled with brief talking before everyone faced Luz.

"He's still getting ready upstairs, I told him to look his best, if he doesn't he knows what I'm going to do" She grew a devilish smile while pounding her fist twice in her hand.

Everyone just looked at her with blank looks.

"So you're gonna beat him?" Alicia asked

Luz's eyes widened before shaking her head, "No! I'll shove him back into the closet and lock him inside again!" she chuckled before stopping when everyone continued to give her blank looks, "Let's just wait…"

"So Sonic, where's Sally?" Amy asked while Shadow just looked at him.

"Oh…she dumped me"

"AGAIN?!" Carmen shouted before laughing loudly, "How many times did that girl dump you!?"

"Yeah man, this gotta be like the tenth time" Scourge chuckled

Espio just shook his head, "She's just going to keep trying to get back with you, and will you accept her again like you do every time?"

Sonic slowly shook his head, "No way, we're done"

Lexi snickered, "Yeah right, by next week you two will be back together"

"That's true Sonic, it happens every time" Tails nodded

"Listen to my advice and get rid of the bitch for good! Okay blue boy?" Carmen questioned

Sonic nodded. Amy just chuckled while shaking her head. She knew that karma came his way from rejecting her for all those years. At least Shadow was the real man and admitted his feelings for her, it wasn't great because he stuttered a bit but it was perfect to her. Then they heard footsteps coming down the stairs, which immediately got everyone's attention. The room went silent and everyone was facing the stairs. They could see the shadow coming down first then they all went to complete shock and gasped.

"Sonic EXE?!" Everyone shouted in unison

That's right it was him, but he looked a bit different from his usual creepy self. His dark blue fur looked like it has been brushed over and over. His black sclera with the red glowing dots as irises didn't look that creepy, well a little. His eyes weren't bleeding that much but if they did they only bled a little. He wore a black button shirt with a white long sleeve shirt under it, baggy jeans, and black shoes. He just froze when everyone was looking at him with shocked expressions.

Then his still demonic voice spoke, "Weird…"

Luz nervously chuckled, "Yeah, EXE is my boyfriend. Why do all of you look shocked?"

"It's fucking Sonic EXE!" Lexi blurted, "Sonic's creepy demonic twin!"

"You're dating him?!" Amy asked

"Ugh yeah"

"He's the mass serial killer who takes people souls and makes them as slaves before torturing them! Really Luz really?!" Alicia shouted

Luz raised her arms before slamming them down on the table, making everyone jump up a bit, "ENOUGH! Will ya shut the hell up about him already before I make you" her eyes flashed black for a second.

Everyone went silent as she continued talking, "When I met him he was a pretty nice guy, I looked past his looks. It was his personality that attracted me. Yeah he does look and seem creepy but just give him a chance please?"

Carmen chuckled, "And what happens if we don't?"

Luz just vanished then Carmen suddenly gets slammed into the wall before she re appears dusting off her hands, "That will happen"

"Babe!" Scourge shouted before running over to the now unconscious Carmen. Shadow only smirked a bit. Scourge squeezes her wrist and sighs in relief when he felt a pulse, then he picked her up before carrying and carefully places her on the couch.

"See what happens if you back talk me?" Luz asked, "You wouldn't want to end up like her would you?"

Everyone shook their heads, "Nope"

EXE wrapped his arms around Luz's waists and moved to her neck, "That's right, you better listen to my babe" then he kisses her cheek before going into the kitchen.

"So…how did you two met actually?" Espio asked

Luz turns her back to them and looks up at the ceiling, "Well…I don't exactly remember…"

**Flashback:**

_Luz was just walking through the park while it was getting dark. She was taking the short cut way to her apartment. The longer way would be too crowded and she usually hated pushing through people or getting pushed. The air was chilling cold but luckily she wore a comfy white coat with the gray fur hood, white sweat pants, and gray boots. She held her keys tightly in her hand. No way she couldn't lose them, then where was she going to sleep at for the night. Those were her apartment keys and Amy's house was four miles away. She couldn't walk that far in the freezing winter night. The ground was covered with snow, and the trees around her were dead. When she felt the freezing cold air press against her neck she puts her hood over her head. Her apartment wasn't that far from here, the park was right across the street from the apartments anyways. As she walked she began to feel uncomfortable. She had a feeling like someone was watching her. She looked around, nobody was there. It was just her alone in the snowy park. She shivered a bit, was the coat not helping her at all? She looked around again, still nothing was there. But what she didn't know was two pairs of glowing red eyes watched her from the trees. The figure grew a wicked smile as it watched her walk through the park. Luz began to feel more uncomfortable; it felt like something was behind her, she felt a presence here somewhere. She quickly turned around to see nothing again. This time she wasn't joking. She was actually ready to attack anytime. She was the brave kind of girl, she dealt with this before._

"_Leslie…is that your presence?" She asked herself, "I hope you're watching me from above, please protect me will ya little sis"_

_She would always pray every night and believe that Leslie, her deceased little sister, will be always watching her from beyond space and in the heavens. Sometimes she could hear her innocent laughter echo through the winds; Leslie was like her guardian angel. As she continued walking she felt more and more uncomfortable. The feeling became much worse, like a pressure was pushing her down, the feeling of being watched became like something was actually behind her. She started to pick up her pace; she wanted to get out of here as soon as possible. Then she went from to speed walking to running. She dashed towards the exit, and then her key fell on the ground. As she continued running she realized she didn't feel it in her hand anymore. She hesitated to go back but she had to if she wanted to get into her room. She turned back around and ran back to look for her keys, she was surprised to see them lying on the snow. As she got closer a black shadow jumped from the trees and swiped the keys from the ground, Luz was shocked! She got into her fighting pose and glared at the figure with a death stare. She was ready to kick some ass._

"_Who are you? Gimme back my keys, I really need those"_

_The figure only lifted its face, revealing two glowing red eyes and a smile that shined to the moonlight. She couldn't really see its face for it was covered by that hood over its head._

"_I'm warning you; give me back my damn keys!" She shouted, her voice echoing through the vacant park. It didn't respond, but only chuckled, one deep dark chuckle._

_Luz gritted her teeth and balled up her fists, "You think this is funny? I'll wipe that smile right off your face" she then dashed towards it, but before she could land a punch on it, it vanished, making her punch the air. She quickly looked around and made sure she wouldn't go off guard. She then heard a dark laugh echo through the park, it sounded like a demon's._

_The dark demonic voice echoed around her, "You're quite the feisty one, but can you avoid this?"_

_Then a strong pressure pushes her on the ground. Where could've that come from? She brushed the snow off her before standing up again, "Man really give me back my fucking keys! This is not a joke!"_

_As soon as she saw the figure a few inches in front her again, she charges at it but misses again and falls onto the snow. She stands up again, not even bothering to put her hood back on. She began to float up and flies around the park._

"_Where are you, you pathetic douchebag!" She shouted out, "This ain't funny!"_

_She continues flying around and shooting dark aura balls everywhere. She grinned when she heard something fall on the snow and floats down towards it, just to see the figure lying on the floor. She walked towards it and kicked it on the side, instead of groaning it laughed. What kind of sick son of a bitch._

"_Give me back my keys goddammit!" She starts kicking it more, only to make it laugh more and more._

_It continued laughing loudly, "Okay stop it! You're too funny!"_

_She stopped and looked at it weird. Then the figure floated up before facing her and dropping the keys into her hands, "You're really funny and quite the feisty one!"_

_Luz only continued to look at it weird before swiping the hood off its head, gasping as she does so._

_It looked like Sonic, but his fur and quills were a darker shade of blue and his fur was more unkept. He had black scleras and two glowing dots stared right into her eyes. Eventually she shivered when blood dripped from his eyes and he grew that unnaturally wide fanged smile._

_Luz's eyes only widen more as she backs away, but only for him to vanish and appear right behind her. She turns around and jumps up before backing away again, but he appears behind her again and wraps his arms around the waist._

_He chuckled, "Where are you going? You're very fun to play with! I enjoyed playing with you!"_

_Was this some kind of sick joke to him? He enjoyed playing with her? What is that supposed to mean?_

"_Uh yeah…" She struggles to escape from his grip around her waist, "Now let me go of me"_

_He chuckled again, "No way sweet heart what's your name?"_

"_**Wait…did he just call me sweetheart?**__" She asked herself before looking at him, "L-Luz" she stuttered_

"_You could call me EXE" he whispered in her ear smoothly before letting her go, making her blush slightly from the tone of his voice._

"_What do you want…EXE?" she asked_

_He shrugged, "Nothing, just wanted to play around with you a bit" he sighs, "The fun's over now Luz, well goodbye"_

_As he was about to leave Luz started to feel something, something strange grew inside her. Could this be the feeling of love? Could she really be crushing on this creepy sick son of a bitch after he "played" around with her? Really? When did taking someone keys and pushing them to the ground ever became "fun". The feeling continued growing inside of her, she couldn't let him go. A second before he was about to vanish she held a hand out and shouted, _

"_Wait!"_

_He froze right in place and slowly turned to face her, "What?"_

_She walked up to him, "How about you stay…and we could go back to my apartment and I'll make some hot chocolate" she smiled_

_He thought for a while and looked confused at the same time. What would a stunning girl like her inviting a creepy guy like him to come to her place? This was a bit weird but he couldn't let this probably one chance in a lifetime slip away. He nodded his head,_

"_Sure" and grew that wide smile._

_She squint her eyes at seeing that creepy smile, his teeth and claws were sharp as knives._

"_Um, I'll like it if you don't smile…it's kinda freaking me out" she grew a blank look when he just looked at her weird, "No I meant I'm not used to looking at that yet…it might give me horrific nightmares"_

_She covered her mouth when she realized what she just said and his look just grew more confused as he slightly tilted his head._

"_I'm sorry! I didn't mean to say that! I meant the-"she was cut off by him_

"_No it's okay; I'll stop doing that…"_

_Luz just faced the exit, "Let's just hurry to my room, it get real chilly out here in winter nights"_

_He nodded before walking alongside her to the apartment._

**Back to reality:**

"Oh yeah and after that we had a cup of hot chocolate and chatted more together" Luz told, while everyone listened.

"So you two met at the park on a winter night, how romantic!" Lexi yelled

Sonic just looked weird, "So he just played around with you and you fell in love?"

Luz shrugged, "I couldn't help it. The feeling just grew inside of me"

Carmen walked up behind her and touched her shoulder, making her jump up a bit.

Carmen smirked, "So…have you to ever you know…got it on?" She asked making everyone laugh, including Shadow.

"What?" Luz tilted her head to the right as everyone laughed again. Then her eyes widened and her face turned red when she realized what she meant.

"Um well…maybe twice…"Luz covered her face while Carmen chuckled,

"Maybe go for a third time" and everyone laughed again.

Luz whipped her hair before brushing it back with her hand and places her hands on her hips while growing a smirk, "Well…when was the last time you gave Scourge head?"

Everyone oohed loudly and Carmen's face flushed red as Luz chuckled, "Let me guess…last night!"

Everyone laughed while Carmen just crossed her arms, "Whatever"

"Ha, you just got burned!" Tails laughed loudly, then ended up getting a smack to the face by Scourge,

"It's not funny! Did you even fuck Lexi before?"

Everyone oohed loudly again while Lexi just covered her mouth and Tails flushed red.

"That's right you're still a virgin so you can't be laughing!" Scourge laughed along with everyone else.

"Then how come you never ate out of Carmen's pussy?!" Shadow asked making everyone laugh, including Carmen.

Scourge just adjusted his shades, "Last night, wanna bet?" everyone oohed again while Carmen shook her head.

"He's lying, he just acted like a little bitch" everyone laughed while Shadow chuckled, "See, even your girl just put you out on blast!"

Scourge just faced away while everyone laughed.

"Good one! Thanks for defending me Shadow" Tails chuckled

Shadow nodded, "Hmph. No problem"

Amy just wiped her tears from laughter, "Now that was funny"

Espio and Alicia just continued to chuckle but stopped when Scourge looked at them, "Espio, I bet you don't even know how to give Alicia the ride of her life" and everyone oohed again.

"I totally do!" Espio shouted

Scourge only smirked, "How? Doggy style? Is that all you could give her? If she came with me for a night, I'll give the hottest, pleasurable night of her night" everyone oohed loudly and looked at Scourge, "Just call me anytime Alicia…I'll be giving you a taste" everyone laughed when she turned red and Espio just look pissed off.

"Shut the hell up!" Carmen walked up behind him, "I bet Espio could do a better job than you"

Everyone clapped and oohed while Scourge turned a bit red, "What do you mean?"

"You wouldn't give her taste, I'll have you eating at my pussy at any moment now" Everyone laughed while Scourge just looked embarrassed.

"See there you go talking shit to people when they all know that Espio does two times better than you. And no Luz, I won't be giving him head 'cause I have him eating at my pussy all the time, and all he does is obeys my every command"

Everyone laughed while Scourge just shook his head, "Whatever, but who knows if Sonic could do better. I mean look at him, he'll ju-"

"Sonic will do better than you too goddammit! Just shut your little trap before I have you eating at me again" everyone was laughing their heads off especially Sonic.

Scourge just leaned back in his seat and chuckled, "Whatever Car, that won't hurt my feelings"

"I'm not trying to hurt your feelings, I'm just telling the truth" Carmen laughed before sitting next to him, only to have him face away.

"Thank you Carmen" Espio smiled and nodded

"Yeah no problem"

Then EXE walked in from the kitchen, "What happened here was everyone shooting at each other?"

Luz chuckled, "Yeah, you just missed it, so anyways what about brunch? Is the food ready?"

EXE shook his head, "It needs to cook a bit more"

"Okay"

Everyone was silent as they looked around the room thinking of something.

"So Luz" EXE moved down to her neck and starts licking it, making her shiver and turn red, "Wanna go play with me, upstairs in the bedroom, if you know what I mean?"

Luz turned red as everyone chuckled while she pushed away, "You pervert"

EXE chuckled, "Come on I know you want to" then he starts rubbing his hands on her breasts, making her turn redder. Everyone just watched and snickered.

"EXE!" she pulls away again, "Not now"

He only grunts and faces away while crossing his arms, "Fine…just wanted to do something for fun"

Luz only chuckled and smirked, "But I never said that we couldn't do that after brunch"

Exe only seductively chuckles along with her, "I can't wait for that to come"

They both chuckle but stops when noticing everyone was looking at them.

"Um…we were just playing around" Luz nervously chuckled

EXE's eyes start to bleed a lot, "WHAT ARE YOU GUYS LOOKING AT?! THE NEXT PERSON THAT LOOKS AT US I'LL RIP YOUR HEART OUT AND MAKE YOU EAT IT GODDAMMIT!"

Everyone just looked away out of fear, including Shadow and Scourge as EXE turns back to normal, only to notice Luz staring at him blankly.

"Honey, don't scare my friends like that…I hate it when you go on a temper…"

"I'm sorry babe" he kisses her cheek before standing up, "I'll go check on the food" then he walks back into the kitchen.

"Sorry about that, he has a temper problem" Luz nervously chuckled again

Carmen mumbled, "No wonder"

Then a few minutes EXE walks in carrying several plates at the same time and manages to successfully juggle them before tossing them in front of everyone. Then he walks back into the kitchen.

"This food better be good or someone's getting their ass kicked!" Carmen shouted

"Will you shut up?" Alicia asked and noticed her looking at her, "Thank you"

Then EXE finally walks in holding a plate with a huge cooked lobster with shrimp all around it. He places it in the middle of the table and places the dipping sauce in front of everyone. Everyone was drooling over the food, which disgusted Luz and EXE. Then he brings in glasses of wine before placing it in front of anyone. But before they could eat Luz had them say prayer.

"Someone go?" Luz questioned

"Okay I will" everyone closes their eyes before Amy begins to speak; "Oh Aurora I'll want to bless you about the food that you gave us, and how is your relationship with Silver going? Is Blaze still jelly over you two? Is she like "uh uh boo boo you just stole my man bitch!?" and like, "You better give me back my man or I'll fuck you up!? You don't deserve him I do so you better back off!"

Everyone just opened their eyes and gave her blanks look as she nervously chuckled, "Sorry…just had to say that"

"Yeah, anyways let's eat" then as everyone could even take a bite, the doorbell rings.

"Motherfucker!" Luz blurted out before slamming her fists on the table and walks over to the door. Then she screams and slams the door shut before running back over to them.

"What is it?" Lexi asked

"It's a guy!" she screamed

Carmen arched an eyebrow, "So…it's a guy and what's scary about that?"

"It's a guy in a yellow suit!" Luz shouted while everyone looked at her weird.

Then everyone screams when someone in a hazmat suit appears at the window. EXE pulled Luz back before walking up to the door and opens it. He only crossed his arms as the guy walks up to him.

"Who are you, what's the use of the hazmat suit?" EXE asked

"Haven't you heard man, a dirty bomb blew up somewhere near here and now there's radioactive, nuclear waste spreading in the area. If you go out there without this suit you'll die" The guy told

EXE's eyes only widened before the guy asked, "Can I like stay here man?"

"No way!" then he slams the door in his face before walking back over to them.

"What is it sweetie?" Luz asked

EXE only sighs before looking down, and then quickly looks back up. "WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!"

Everyone screams while Luz stands up, "What do you mean?!"

"A DIRTY BOMB EXPLODED NEAR HERE AND NOW THERE'S POISONOUS NUCLEAR WASTE SPREADING THROUGH THE AREA! IF WE GO OUT THERE WE'LL DIE! THE AIR MIGHT COME THROUGH THE HOUSE AND KILL US ALL!"

Everyone screams again and looks out the window, there's already dead people lying on the street and on people's lawns.

Luz kicks the food off the table before standing on it and waves her arms, "Everyone! Please go check if any windows are opened! If they are close it and don't breathe in the air and just close it!"

Everyone starts to run around the house, checking for any open windows. Then Luz walks up to EXE, "What are going to do?! Oh my god Lily's probably dead already!"

EXE shook his head, "I don't know and it's probably too late for her now"

Luz just rushes upstairs to check for the windows. A few minutes later the windows are all closed and everyone just sits at the couch.

"Well, we all are going to die" Lexi mused while shedding a few tears

"Don't say that!" Alicia shouted, "Probably we could call for help!"

Tails nodded, "Yeah! Let's check!"

Everyone takes out their phones but unfortunately they're no bars or any sign of signal.

Carmen slams her phone on the table, "Dammit! No fucking signal"

"Mines either"

"Me too"

"Now we're doomed!" Sonic shouted

Luz sighs and tears wailed in her eyes, "We're all going to die soon…I wanted to live longer" then she smirks, "We could still go upstairs"

EXE only chuckles before picking her up bridal style, "Yep, let's go"

Everyone watched him kissing her neck before carrying her upstairs. EXE carried her through the hall before walking into their room and gently places her on the bed before closing the door. Then he faces her with a devious smile,

"Let's do this"

Luz only nods, "Yes, I'm ready"

He vanishes for a quick second before appearing in front of her and smashes his lips onto hers. She only opens her mouth and kisses him back. They were kissing so passionately and roughly at the same time. Their tongues danced and swirled in each other's mouth. She wrapped her arms around his neck to pull the kiss closer. Then the rough side kicked and their tongues start wrestling for dominance. As they kissed EXE rubbed his hands all over her curves and moves them down to her butt before squeezing it tightly. It made her wince a bit but muffle a moan during the kiss. She knew how sometimes he'd like to go rough. It just turned her on more. He continued squeezing her butt hard while making her groan and moan at the same time. Then that's when his long tongue slipped down her neck, making her choke and cough a bit. She pulled away when it started to go deeper in her neck, making her choke on it more. They both gasped for air before making out again. He gripped her dress and literally ripped it off, revealing her in her black lacy bra and matching underwear; it only turned him on and make him muffle a moan. He pulled away and kissed her neck softly while unhooking her bra. She moaned softly as he pricked her fur softly with his fangs and tasted her sweet skin softly. When he unhooked her bra he threw it someone and pulled away, licking his lips when seeing her breasts bounce a bit. He pulled her close before kissing her neck softly again, making her moans a bit louder. Then he moved down to her breasts before putting one in his mouth. It made her wince a bit when his teeth pinch her nipple but his tongue licked it while he pinched the other, making her moan louder. As he continued she closed her eyes and threw her head back. Damn he was so good at this. She loved it when he would torture her like this. After he was done pleasuring her by breasts he smirked and moved lower. He started to pull off her underwear with his teeth! Once he did he smiled at her. She wasn't scared of his smile; she was pretty much used to it. He started licking her sweet folds. She moaned softly while gripping the sheets a bit. Then he started licking it more, making her moans get louder. But not too loud, she wouldn't want the others to hear this. He started sucking on her flower while sliding his tongue into her entrance. Her eyes widened the second he did that. It just felt so weird and good at the same time. As he continued she moaned loudly, now the others could probably hear what was going on with the two. The feeling rushed inside her again as she tried to pull away but he held on to her thighs tightly, but not too tightly, he wouldn't want his claws to pierce into her skin. She shivered and moaned as he continued. Now the feeling was coming faster. But he didn't seem to stop since some of her juices were coming out of her. Then she felt a hot sensation reach her,

"EXE…I t-think I'm going to-"she was interrupted by him

"So, go ahead. This taste really good, you taste really sweet"

Then she forgot to cover her mouth when she cried out in pleasure. It was so loud it echoed through the whole house. EXE licked her juices from her legs before licking his mouth. Then he crawled on top of her and started kissing her neck to calm her down a bit.

He only looked at her with a serious look, "You're ready right?"

She only nodded before they pulled into another kiss.

**Meanwhile:**

Everyone's eyes went wide from hearing Luz's sudden scream and the moans from before.

"And she really tried it for a third time" Carmen spoke in a blank tone

Espio nodded, "Yep"

Amy only smirked, "Why don't we try that Shadow?"

"Not now rose"

Amy sighed and walked into the hall. This house was huge; she was only trying to look for the restroom. She looked at every room as she passed by. This was so confusing; the house was filled with rooms. It was impossible to know which one is the bathroom. She continued walking down the hall until she stopped in front of a white door with a golden label saying "restroom" in cursive. Amy sighed; the restroom was right in front of her. She was feeling so dumb for not realizing. As she opened the door she gasped. The walls were white but the tiles on the floor were gold! There was three sinks made out of ebony marble on one counter and five stalls. The bathroom looked like those restrooms in the theaters, but instead was sparkling clean. She walked in more and looked around and jumped. There was Sonic again with his back turned to her and he looked like he was trying to get some signal on the phone. He sighed heavily every time he failed and covered his face with one hand. He seemed so stressed. Amy quietly walked up to him from behind, quiet enough that you couldn't hear her footsteps. When she was close to him he turned around and looked at her. He must've felt her presence. She looked into his tired green eyes; he looked stressed and depressed at the same time. As being his friend, of course Amy was concerned.

"Sonic" She spoke, "Are you okay?"

He only looked at her for a while before sighing, "Why would I? Knowing that we're trapped in this house and it won't be long until we all die"

"I know, we all don't want to die but it's not happening now" Amy exclaimed

He sighed again, "We're all going to be dead by the next day"

Amy frowned. It did seem a bit unfair that her life was going to end soon. But that's how life is unfortunately.

"Well Sonic" she sighed, "I'm terribly sorry that you won't be spending your very last hours holding Sally in your arms" and with that she walked towards a stall.

But before she could even go inside she felt something grab her arm. She turned to face Sonic and he held a calm look.

"Sonic, what are you doing now?" She asked with an annoyed look.

He didn't say a word but only pulled her close. She turned red when he held her tight and hugged her.

"What are you doing?"

"Amy, I'm sorry for rejecting you for all those years" He apologized, "I just wasn't ready for a relationship"

Now he was apologizing on the last day of their lives! After all the days they lived through he picked this day? The exact words of "How ridiculous" echoed through her head.

"It's okay Sonic, but if you're thinking of starting a relationship with me it's too late. You had a chance to be with me and you rejected it. Just face the fact that I love Shadow now"

"I know" he sighed

"Good to see that you understand" and before she could get out of his hold he suddenly pulled her into a kiss. Her eyes went wide and she flushed red. Was he really kissing her? This was so wrong for her to do, but at the same time she felt a spark. Could she still be in love with him? Even if she was she would never leave Shadow. This was wrong but maybe just this once? Besides it was the last day of their lives, maybe one kiss will do. She closed her eyes and kissed him back, feeling the spark once again. They were kissing passionately. His lips tasted so sweet. He pulled her closer and she wrapped her arms around his neck. They continued kissing sweetly, Sonic never wanted to let her go. He couldn't face the fact that he was with faker. He wanted to hold her in his arms at their very last moment of their lives. They continued making out until Sonic's back pressed against the counter, making him fall on it. He pulled her up with him, now she was on top of him! She flushed a deeper red before looking down at him. He only held a loving smile on his face. He pulled her into another kiss and she tried to pull away but his grip was too strong. She had no other choice but to let him kiss her. As he kissed her he rubbed his hands on her back and moved towards the zipper on her dress. Her eyes widened when he unzipped it a little. Before he could unzip it all the way she managed to use all her strength to escape his grip and jumped off the counter.

"Sonic! I will not be doing that with you!" She scolded, "I'm with Shadow now! Will you get that in your fucking head and move on?!"

"A-Amy, i-"

"We're only friends, not friends with benefits!" she stormed out the restroom, leaving Sonic behind. As she headed back towards the living room she wiped her mouth. She was feeling guilty enough. She had to tell Shadow somehow, he'll understand right? Then she imagined him leaving her. She didn't want that to happen, she had to keep this to herself, just to see how it goes.

Everyone else was just sitting around bored. There was nothing to do; they couldn't even watch TV because there was no signal. Alicia only leaned her head on Espio's shoulder while he held her close, Lexi was just boredly playing with Tails two fluffy tails while Tails just moved them around just to mess with her, Shadow was just lying on the couch while looking up at the ceiling, and Scourge was just holding a sleeping Carmen in his arms while playing with her hair. The house then went silent, meaning that Luz and EXE were done having "fun". A few minutes later they came back down stairs, EXE wore a white t-shirt with black sweatpants and Luz wore a thigh high black gown and her hair was in an up ponytail. Everyone looked at them with smirks as they sat on the other couch.

"So, you two are done having your "fun"?" Scourge asked

Luz only looked at him with half open eyes, "Yeah…but you'll never be done eating at Carmen's pussy"

Everyone oohed and laughed at him again while Scourge just went back to playing with Carmen's hair while she slept.

"Good one baby" EXE laughed and then sighed, "It's our last day of living and we're bored out of our minds"

Luz then smirked before turning to him, "We could go for round two"

EXE evilly snickered before grabbing her hand, "You naughty girl" then they ran up the stairs again while everyone snickered.

"Uh oh, their second round" Alicia chuckled

Then a low feminine voice spoke, "We could play a game of spin the bottle"

Everyone turned the direction it came from and saw Carmen with a wide wicked grin, "What? There's nothing else to do" she shrugged

Scourge jumped up, "I didn't know you woke up!"

Carmen only winked at him before turning to the others, "So what will it be? Spin the bottle or just sit here till we meet our deaths?"

Everyone gave glances to each other before answering with a nod.

"Yeah, it'll take us back to our teenage years" Espio replied

Lexi cheered, "Yeah! Oh the good times we had!"

Carmen only smirked before standing up, "Okay, let me find a bottle". She walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. There was enough food to last a lifetime! Also there was six glass bottles of wine. Damn, Luz and EXE probably drunk one every night. She smirked and grabbed two before closing the fridge. She poured one out into the sink until it was empty and kept the other one. Then she walked back into the living room and set the empty bottle in the middle and opened the one she kept for herself.

"Okay, this will be interesting" She snickered before drinking some and passes it to Amy.

Amy nodded before drinking some and gives it to Alicia. The guys sat on one side and the girls sat on the other, therefore it won't be picking guy to guy or girl to girl. As Carmen spins the bottle everyone was passing the wine bottle around in a circle while drinking some. Everyone waited patiently until the bottle stopped, one end pointing at Lexi and the other at Tails.

"Okay you two" Carmen spoke, "This game will be played my way so let's go. Tails have to let Lexi ride on his back while he crawls around barking like a dog, and Lexi has to be naked!"

Everyone oohed while Lexi and Tails flushed red.

"What? You want a worse dare?"

Lexi covered her red face while Tails started to take off her clothes. Once she was fully naked she climbed onto his back while Tails blushed. He felt weird to have a naked girl riding on his back. He flushed red as he crawled around barking like a dog. Everyone was laughing and snickering as they passed by. Lexi just buried her face in her hands the whole time. Once the dare was over Lexi put her clothes back on and back down. Both of them looked away in embarrassment.

Carmen wiped her tears from laughter, "Okay Tails, you have to spin the bottle and come up with a dare"

Tails nodded and spins the bottle. The bottle was spinning so quickly, everyone was unsure who it was going to land on. Tails and Lexi hoped it lands on Carmen, but luckily it landed on Scourge and Carmen!

Tails grinned while Lexi whispered something in his ear, then he faced them with a devious smile.

"Okay, you and Scourge have to put ice in your underwear while pleasuring each other" Tails explained with a smirk.

Carmen shrugged and walked into the kitchen while Scourge just lay back looking like he didn't care. Seconds later she walked into the room with a bucket filled with ice.

"This will be easy" Carmen chuckled before putting some ice in her panties, wincing a bit to the coldness.

Scourge grabbed some and put some in his boxers, also wincing and gritting his teeth a bit. Then they turned to each other before starting to make out passionately. Carmen wrapped her arms around his neck while he slowly lifted her shirt. He threw her shirt on the ground and reached his hands behind her back to unhook her bra while softly nibbling her neck. She moaned softly while rubbing his quills. He just threw her bra someone before growling and licking his lips. When he barely touched her breasts she winced. His hands were so cold. He chuckled at seeing her wince and held her close, feeling her breasts press against his chest. She closed her eyes and sighed, his chest was so warm. He moved to her ear and whispered,

"I'll never let you go babe, even when we die we will always be together"

Carmen's eyes only watered a bit and she smiled and nodded, "I agree Scourge" she pulled him into a kiss and moaned while he squeezing her breasts. Minutes later he was on top of her while kissing her neck and pinching her nipples. Once they were finished Carmen put her shirt back on and took the ice out her panties. Scourge did the same and held her close. Before he could spin the bottle Sonic walked in with two wine bottles.

"What's that for?" Tails asked

Sonic only smiled, "Our last drink together, you know before everyone meet their deaths"

Carmen sighed, "Yeah, our last time being alive"

Everyone got up and walked into the dining room while Sonic went into the kitchen. Everyone sat at the table looking at each other, since this would be the last time do would be seeing each other. They had to wait for Luz and EXE before they could drink their wine.

"I wonder how heaven will be like." Amy questioned

Shadow shrugged, "Probably just a blank place with spirits everywhere"

Espio shook his head, "I heard it's a beautiful place with clouds and angels everywhere"

Carmen chuckled at that while everyone looked at her.

"Is that funny to you?" Alicia asked

Carmen only laughed more, "No, that's stupid!"

"How is it stupid?" Tails asked

"That's not how heaven is. I thought you just lie in the ground and rot"

"Yeah, your spirit goes up to the golden gates. You live the afterlife as you spirit Car!" Lexi shouted

Carmen just shrugged, "Okay. And I guess everyone wears white too?"

Everyone just looked at each other and shrugged, "Well, I guess, heaven's white right?" Alicia asked

"Yeah" Scourge answered

Amy smiled, "At least we could meet our friends again and hang out all the time"

"Yeah, we'll have beautiful angel wings and halos and party all the time"

Carmen only laughed harder, "You guys sound so stupid right now! Let's just change the fucking subject before I piss my pants!"

Everyone just shook their heads.

"I guess we should, she just gonna keep laughing at you guys" Scourge suggested

"Okay" Alicia sighed, "Anything anyone has to tell that they hid for a long time. This our last day together might as well reveal it"

"Okay" Carmen snickered, "Shadow, you know that necklace you were going to give Amy as a present? Yeah I sold it at the pawn shop for one thousand bucks"

Amy gasped while Shadow slammed his fists on the table, "No wonder I couldn't find it! You told me you didn't do anything!"

"I lied"

"Carmen, you know that green emerald necklace you kept? Yeah I sold it so we could get some money" Scourge admitted and received a smack to the face

"You fucking idiot! My mom gave me that right before she passed away! You son of a b-"she was interrupted be Scourge,

"I'm sorry! I didn't know that!"

Carmen crossed her arms and faced away, "Just whatever. Fuck it!"

"Amy, when you wore that white dress to that party…I have to admit you looked fucking retarded wearing that" Lexi confessed

Amy gasped before facing away, "I was the one who egged your house that day! Me, Rouge and Mari Lynn"

Lexi just looked in shock, "Really? I knew Mari had to be a part of it!"

"Tails buddy, I threw away that plant that was the seed of Cosmo" Sonic stated

Tails mouth just went wide, "Why! I was supposed to keep that in memory of her!" he shouted

Sonic shrugged, "You needed to move on, you never left that plant alone! You took it everywhere you went and even slept by it! You needed a real alive girlfriend!"

Tails chuckled insanely, "Okay Sonic. I was the one who dumped all your chilidogs in the trash and pretended I didn't know anything. You were getting fat!"

Sonic only clenched his teeth, "You're so dead…"

Alicia pulled Sonic far from Tails, "Okay, no fighting!"

"Alicia, I was the one who ate your whole box of cherries" Amy giggled, "I was just so hungry that day"

"My cherries! No wonder you had that smirk on your face!" Alicia shouted

"Espio I planted that whoopee cushion on your chair that day!" Scourge shouted

Espio crossed his arms, "So you were the joker huh? I was the one who told Carmen to shout out those embarrassing things about you in public"

"You piece of shit!" Scourge shouted before being pulled back by Shadow and Sonic.

"Shadow…I kissed Amy in the restroom" Sonic sighed

Amy covered her mouth and tears up when Shadow looked at her, "Is this true rose?"

Amy looked down, "Yes…he kissed me though and I tried to pull away but he didn't let me!"

Shadow punched Sonic out of nowhere, slamming him into the wall. Sonic wiped his lip and charged at Shadow, landing a punch on his cheek. Everyone quickly moved out the way when their fight was leading into the kitchen. They were punching, kicking, and tossing each other around. They froze when they heard the demonic voice,

"STOP FIGHTING IN MY DAMN KITCHEN BEFORE I'LL SLICE OFF BOTH OF YOUR HEADS!"

"EXE, STOP THREATENING TO KILL SOMEONE!"

"THEY'RE STARTING FUCKING PROBLEMS IN OUR HOUSE LUZ!?"

"DOESN'T FUCKING MEAN TO THREATEN TO SLICE THEIR HEADS OFF?"

"EVERYONE SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Carmen screamed, making the whole house go silent.

The two stopped fighting and everyone faced her as she sighed, "We're going to drink the damn wine now…"

Everyone sat at the table next to the ones they loved. After Sonic finished pouring the wine he sat next to Tails and sighed.

"What is it now faker! You're going to confess that you went around kissing everyone girls?" Shadow questioned.

Sonic just ignored him; "Before you take a sip of the wine, let me tell you something" he sighed and looked up with a smile, "I poisoned the wine"

Everyone's eyes widened and they looked at him, "WHAT?!"

"ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE?!" Scourge shouted

Sonic only chuckled, "Maybe I am, and maybe I'm not"

"I say you are!"

"Shut up Carmen" Sonic continued, "We're all going to die in a few hours anyways. Let's just get that over with"

Amy widened her eyes, "So you want us to drink the wine and kill ourselves?"

"How did you even poison it?" Luz asked

"Easy, I crushed two containers of pills and poured them into the wine, and then I mixed rat poison in there"

"You fucking psychopath" Espio growled under his breath

EXE nodded, "He's right"

Luz turned and looked at him crazy, "What do you mean?!"

He shrugged, "Do you want to get into heaven quicker? Do you want to see Leslie again? We'll still be together; I'll search to the end of the earth to look for you if we're separated"

Luz smiled and tears up, "That's sweet, and yeah I agree with them too"

"Don't you go to hell if you commit suicide?" Carmen asked

Shadow shrugged, "Maybe, as long I could stay with rose forever"

Amy only smiled. Everyone nodded and looked at Sonic, "Fine, let's do it"

The couples kissed for the last time and held each other before lifting their glasses of wine up.

"To heaven!"

"To heaven we go! Farewell, we shall meet again" before they were close to drinking together Carmen stopped and laughed.

"I'm sorry! I can't do it!

"Carmen!" Scourge shouted, "Come on already!"

"Okay" they all were about to drink it but stopped when Lexi stopped.

"Are we really considering doing this?" She asked

"Yes! No more interruptions" then they were close to drinking it until Luz didn't drink hers

"I thought we were drinking it at the same time?" Amy asked

"We are!" Everyone shouted

"Luz didn't drink hers"

"Stop playing around and drink the damn wine" they all were very close to drink it until Luz stops again.

"I have to go piss…"

Everyone sighed and looked at her, "GODDAMMIT LUZ!"


End file.
